The prophecy of the darkness
by Otakustar of animeclan
Summary: New births are always good in each clan right? But what if three kits' lives are ruined when a dark prophecy hangs over their head. When no one loves them and every one either avoid them or wishes they were dead, What can these three kits do? Will they su
1. Chapter 1

"L-Larchpetal?" A quiet meow fluttered past the Fawn she cat's ears like a breeze.

Larchpetal turned to look at her best friend, Runningstripe. It was a few sunrises since the apprentices ascended to the ranks of warriors and they decided to celebrate their new names by spending the night outside of the Riverclan's camp, They know laid on the soft cool grass with colorful flowers spread around them leaving a sweet scent in the air. The full moon was shining down on them turning their fur a silver shade, The stars twinkling as if their warrior ancestors approved of their time together.

"What is it Runningstripe?" Larchpetal meowed flicking her amber eyes up to meet Runningstripe's sunny yellow ones,The tom's fur blended in well with the Midnight sky though the stormy grey tabby stripes criss crossing his pelt make him different from the black void.

"W-Well...Umm." Runningstripe stuttered before sheepishly lowering his ears flat against his skull. He laid his rather big paws across his fluffy chest and gave a small sigh. It was obvious that he was struggling to get what ever he wanted to say out.

"Runningstripe, Come on. I'm your best friend can't you tell me what's wrong?" Larchpetal asked, Flicking her tail around her hindpaws flatting grass as she waited for her friend to get his words out.

"W-What do y-you think...What do you think our kits would look like if we had any?"

Larchpetal's eyes widened when she heard Runningstripe's shaky meow,She felt her pelt become rather hot despite the cool breeze the ruffled through both her and Runningstripe's fur. She always had a funny feeling in her stomach whenever she heard Runningstripe laugh or gave her a cocky grin. But she would always say that it was because of how nervous she was about training to become a warrior but now that Runningstripe was here asking her a question that only mates usually do...

"Well..." Larchpetal meowed willing her voice to not stutter or crack, " They would be three of them with midnight black pelts like yours, One might have your slightly big paws and maybe one might have my fawn pelt...All I know is that they will have a shade of the sun for their eye colors."

Runningstripe gave a small purr surprising Larchpetal. "They...They sound beautiful." He meowed before slowly reaching to Larchpetal's tails with his own, "Do you want to see if we can bring them into existence?"

Larchpetal gave a surprised look before curling her tail around Runningstripe's. "Yeah. I would love to try that." She laid her head on Runningstripe's shoulder before slowly falling asleep with Runningstripe's soft tongue grooming the fur on her head.

Little did they know that their plans will be short lived.

* * *

**"**Gorsemask! Splashpaw! " Brindlestorm gasped as she stumbling into the medicine cat's den,Her swollen belly slightly slowing her down.

The two medicine cats quickly shot up from their moss beds causing springs of moss to fly everywhere. "Brindlestorm?" Gorsemask meowed, His voice raspy both from his old age and from being woken up when moonrise was only a few heartbeats ago. "What are doing out of the nursery! Is something wrong?" A there was tone of concern in the ginger tom's voice.

"It's not me that's in pain. It's Larchpetal,She's knitting!" Brindlestorm gasped causing Gorsemask and Splashpaw to look at each other with surprised and worried expression before Gorsemask dashed off to the nursery with Splashpaw following close behind with the important herbs in his mouth.

They were instantly greeted with wails of pain and Larchpetal withering around on her moss bed.

"Brindlestorm, Make sure that no one interrupts us while we work. Splashpaw come on." Gorsemask meowed calmly causing both cats to nod. The two toms padded over to Larchpetal who cried out in pain and pleaded for help.

"It's alright Larchpetal, Everything will be okay." Gorsemask murmured into the expecting queen's ear before turning to his apprentice. "Now Splashpaw, on the next contraction I want you to push here...Now!" Splashpaw quickly pushed down on the place that his mentor had told him to push down on and with a high pitch wail of pain from Larchpetal, A small bundle of fur slid into the moss bed. Splashpaw quickly bent down to lick the fur the wrong way. One again Larchpetal gave a pained grunt as another kit slipped into the nursery. Splashpaw quickly licked this one as well.

"two more Larchpetal." Gorsemask meowed before pressing down near the she cat's flank who merely gave a small whimper as her last two kits were born.

After a few heartbeats, Gorsemask and Splashpaw went outside of the nursery to greet a pacing Runningstripe. It looked like he has fighting a rouge with tangled fur, Quivering whiskers, Worry and antipation in his eyes and his breath being unregular."Well?" The tom asked when he saw that the pain wails have stopped.

"You can see them now." Gorsemask purred causing Runningstripe to perk up before walking in

He was greeted by the scent of milk, Larchpetal slowly raised her head and gave a shaky purr as Runningstripe licked her forehead. "You did great,love." He purred as he looked down at his four kits. "What should we name them?" Larchpetal whispered as she groomed one of the kits. "How about Lilykit for the black tabby she cat and Fallowkit for the tom that looks like you?" Runningstripe asked.

"Perfect...And for the one with the white chin,Chest and paws Stoatkit while the black tom with grey underbelly and tail...Spiderkit." Larchpetal purred.

"Yes...That're perfect." Runningstripe purred.

_'No...They're not!"_ A sharp hiss rang through out the nursery, Runningstripe turned around in surprise and anger."Splashpaw!" Gorsemask hissed at his apprentice who glared at the newborns.

"What right do you have to say that!" Runningstripe growed at the white and grey tom who lowered his head and meowed."_They're going to join the Dark forest! You should kill them off while you have the chance!"_


	2. alleginaces

**Riverclan**

**Leader:_ Pebblestar_-** Tall long haired Dark grey tom with midnight black neck fur, Nicked ears and yellow eyes.

**Deputy: _Heronpuddle-_** White she cat with blue grey paws and back and a scarred flank,Blue eyes

**Medicine cat: _Gorsemask_-** Old and frailDark ginger tabby tom with darker fur around green eyes.

**Apprentice,Splashpaw**

**Warriors**

**Mudwhisker- **Dark brown tabby tom with darker fur on his muzzle and amber eyes.

**Honeydust-** Golden tabby she cat with a white chest and ears,Green eyes.

**Reedfall**\- Reddish brown tom with light blue eyes

**Silverbreeze-** grey and silver tortie she cat with white dapples and Pale green eyes.

**Brackenfire**-Golden brown tom with fiery orange eyes

**Apprentice,Pikepaw**

**Stormpool-** Dark grey she cat with a black tipped tail and blue eyes.

**Runningstripe**\- Black tom with grey stripes, Yellowish green eyes.

**Swiftfur-**Tortoiseshell and white she cat with hazel eyes.

**Apprentice,Duskpaw**

**Beechclaw**\- Cinnamon she cat with green eyes and Thorn sharp claws.

**Otterheart**-Brown tabby tom with beige underbelly and Silver eyes.

**Cedarpelt**\- Light grey she cat with amber eyes.

**Appleheart**\- Cream colored tom with a white tipped tail and ears,Blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Splashpaw**-Long haired white tom with grey splotches and yellow eyes.

**Pikepaw-**Dark silver tom with sharp grey eyes.

**Duskpaw**\- Dusty brown she cat with tabby striped legs and Orange eyes.

**Queens**

**Larchpetal-** Fawn colored she cat with piercing Amber eyes, (Mother of Runningstripe's kits Stoatkit-Fawn colored tom with white chin,Chest and paws, Lilykit- Black tabby she cat and Spiderkit- Black tom with grey underbelly and tail.)

**Brindlestorm- **Silver blue tabby she cat.

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** _Amberstar_\- Dark ginger she cat with sharp dark green eyes.

**Deputy: **_Rainblaze- _Dark tabby tom with white flecks

**Medicine cat:** _Blizzardleaf_-White she cat with dull brown eyes

**Apprentice,Vinepaw** (Calico she cat with dark blue eyes.)

**Windclan**

**Leader:**_ Rabbitstar_\- Copper and brown patched tom with orange eyes.

**Deputy: **_Hickoryleap_\- Light brown she cat with white paws

**Medicine cat**\- _Spottedpool_-Chocolate torbie and copper eyes

**Shadowclan **

**Leader: **_Fogstar_\- Misty grey she cat with silver markings.

**Deputy: **_Lostclaw_\- Big black tom with yellow eyes.

**Medicine cat: **_Featherpelt_\- Light grey tabby tom with pale green eyes.

**Apprentice,Sandypaw **(Light ginger tom with cream tabby markings and gold eyes.)


	3. Spiderkit's day out

"Come on Lily,Wait up!" Spiderkit mewed as he ran after his sister. Lilykit simply smirked at her little brother as she ran around in the nursery bringing up clouds of dust as her paws thundered against the soft soil that made of the nursery's grounds.

"Come on Spiderkit! I've seen you run faster that!" The sleek furred black tabby she-kit teased as she hopped over the fawn colored tail of her mother, Larchpetal.

"Yeah! But you know that I can't match your speed!" The young black tom whined before tripping on Larchpetal's tail. He gave a surprised mew as he felt gravity use his stumble to pull him down causing him to flop down on his stone grey belly. He was surrounded by a cloud of dust making him cough as some sandy grains found themselves down his throat.

He felt himself being picked up by his scruff before being placed down in his mother's paws, He gave a sigh of relief as the soothing feeling of his mother's tongue lapping at the back of his neck smoothing down his fur and his coughing.

"There, Better?" Larchpetal purred once she finished grooming her son.

"Yeah." Spiderkit mewed back once he was placed back down on the ground.

Lilykit bounded up to her brother with a huge grin on her face." Wanna see the camp?" She mewed flicking her tail in to a delicate arch to the brambe entrance of the nursery. Lilykit was always the most curious of the four siblings, She always like to look around every nook and cranny of new places.

"What about Fallowkit and Stoatkit?" Spiderkit asked gesturing to the still sleeping twins. It was rather hard to tell the two toms apart since they gained their mother's Fawn colored pelt and yellow eyes. The only difference between the two being Stoatkit's white chin , Underbelly and paws which made him look like he just trudged through a large amount of snow. And the fact that they're complete opposites when it came to personality.

Stoatkit being rather shy and always staying close to their parents and stuttering or apologizing for something that Lilykit or Fallowkit did.

Fallowkit on the other hand was always cracking jokes and going on adventures and playing pranks with Lilykit.

"They can have their first time outside of the nursery later!" Lilykit exclaimed before looking at their mother."Mama? Can I _please _show Spiderkit the camp? He's been in here for 1 moon!" She pleaded.

It was true. The only kit to have gone outside was Lilykit. And was only because she snuck out of the nursery at night and had to be dragged back to the camp by Gorsemask when she ate some Poppy seeds. Needless to say that she was let out of Larchpetal's sight for a few days.

Spiderkit looked up at his mother. He always wondered why Larchpetal never allowed them out of the nursery even when Runningstripe told her that they were old enough to be exploring. But Larchpetal never allowed them to see other cats aside from Brindlestorm,Runningstripe and Gorsemask.

Larchpetal gave a worried look and bite her lip for a few heartbeats before giving a slow nod. "Yes,Spiderkit. You can go outside for a _few _heartbeats." she meowed nuzzling the both of her kits.

* * *

_'The camp looks amazing!'_ Spiderkit thought as he looked around the huge looking clearing,Marveling at all the bright colors and dens in the Riverclan camp. The sun was high in the sky shining down on the young kit's fur, The sandy ground beneath the Spiderkit crunched as his paw pads paded against it and Spiderkit can just barely smell the refreshing scent of water near by._'This is bigger then I thought...But it still so cool!'_ Spiderkit thought with wonder and joy. He felt like he could run around and explore forever!

"Ugh! Two of those _things _Crawled out of their hole!" A she-cat's voice hissed from across the clearing causing Spiderkit to look around nervously expecting some sort of monster to come lumbering towards him.

"Aww! Looks that the Disgrace's confused." A tom's voice hissed into his ear.

Spiderkit stumbled back slightly from surprise only to bump into someone's leg.

"Ewww! It actually _touched _me!" The she-cat's voice exclaimed again.

Spiderkit looked up and saw a big she cat who had a pelt that looked like she had just rolled in some Dust clouds. Her orange eyes were furious slits as she looked down at the kit with her fur bristling.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Lilykit hissed as she ran up to her brother's side. Her fluffy black fur bristling as she bared her small fangs at the older she cat.

"Look Duskpaw, The little pathetic kitty pet she thinks that she can protect her brother." The tom laughed jabbing Lilykit in the side. Spiderkit looked up and was greeted by the smirking face of Dark silver tom with eyes the color of a storm cloud.

"Pikepaw! Duskpaw!" A voice yowled causing the two apprentices to look up and see a Dark grey she cat stalk over to them with a angry look in her eye.

"Oh Foxdung! It's Stormpool!" Pikepaw hissed before walking away with Duskpaw behind him.

"Don't think your mentors won't hear about this!" Stormpool called out to the apprentices before looking at the two kits.

Spiderkit flinched, Expecting a harsh remark...Only to get a soothing lick to the head."Go back to the nursery young kit, The clan hasn't come to learn that what Splashpaw isn't right."

"Come on Spiderkit." Lilykit mewed leading Spiderkit away.

_'Whose Splashpaw? What does Stormpool mean?_' Spiderkit's head hurt from the question spinning around in it. But he finally settle on one thought only.

_'Why were those apprentices so mean?'_


	4. Learning about the ranks

"I can't believe you went outside without us!" Fallowkit whined after hearing about Lilykit and Spiderkit's 'Adventure.' He was angrily pacing around the nursery with the fur along bristling. Stoatkit merely watched as his older twin rant about 'How siblings should do everything together and that he wouldn't mind waking up if it meant he could go outside.'

"It wasn't even all that great, Thanks to _Pikepaw_ and _Duskpaw._" Lilykit hissed spatting out the apprentice's name like it was a bad piece of prey. It was obvious that the small she-kit disliked the two smug acting apprentices, Her eyes were two twin suns of anger. Spiderkit gave a small sigh as he waited for Fallowkit and Lilykit to stop arguing. He still felt sad that his clan mates were so mean to him...Except for Stormpool who seemed to enjoy the kits' company.

"Pikepaw and Duskpaw? What odd names for kits." Stoatkit piped up causing the trio to look at him surprise. It was one of rare times that the young kit didn't stutter and they were confused by his statement.

"They don't act like kits and they don't live in the nursery with us and Brindlestorm...But that may be a blessing from Starclan." Lilykit mewed, Completely forgetting her banter with Fallowkit in interest about the why the two older cat's have different names then them.

"You mean Larchpetal never told you?" A lazy sounding voice asked from behind Spiderkit causing him to jump slightly. He swiftly turned around and was greeted by a _huge _Dark brown tom with rippling tabby stripes and muzzle that was completely darker brown then the rest of his body. His eyes were a even darker amber then Their father's and Lilykit's!

_'H-He's even bigger then Papa!' _Spiderkit thought as he slowly backed away from the tom in fear that he might insult him like Pikepaw and Duskpaw did before Stormpool came and rescue them.

"Mudwhisker! You're scaring the poor dear!" A familiar soft sounding voice purred, and before long Stormpool padded into the nursery and cuffed the tom over the ear. A frown on the she-cat's face. " Sorry about about Mudwhisker Dear, He may be good at hunting but he's lacking a bit in social skills." she purred not bothering to whisper.

"I'm right here Stormpool." Mudwhisker sighed before turning back to the kits. "Anyway, You mean your mother never told you about the ranks in Riverclan?" He asked.

The kits shooked their heads and looked at their mother who was fast asleep,Her tail laid over her paws.

"She most be too worried about the Prophecy." Stormpool muttered more to herself then anyone else.

"Well I see no harm in telling them. They have to learn sooner or later." Mudwhisker meowed to Stormpool who nodded in agreement.

"What do you think young ones? Do you want to learn about the ranks in the warrior clans?" Stormpool asked.

Fallowkit and Lilykit quickly nodded,Excitement in their eyes.

"S-Sure." Stoatkit mewed shuffling his paws shyly.

"Yeah!" Spiderkit mewed climbing onto Stormpool's paws.

"Okay let's began." Mudwhisker meowed.

* * *

"First there's your rank." Mudwhisker meowed. "You four are known as kits. Kits are the youngest members of each clan and always stay in the nursery unless their mother finally give them consent to see the camp. You four are the future of Riverclan when you grow up."

Lilykit gave a small grin when she realized that she was the future of the clan. " How are we the future of the clan?" She asked tilted her head.

" Well,When you turn 6 moons. You will turn into apprentices. That's what Pikepaw and Duskpaw are. They're training to become warriors and earn their warrior names." Stormpool replied. "They are trained to hunt and fight and on occasion bringing food to elders and queens and taking care of the elders."

"Sounds like a lot of work." Fallowkit mewed wrinking his nose. The kit didn't like the sound of doing all of that when he was use to playing mossball,Exploring and sleeping.

"It is...But it worth it to become a _true _warrior." Stormpool purred licking the kit's ear. "When you finish your training and your mentor, The cat trained you thinks that you're ready. You will be given a final assessment and then have your warrior ceremony after you sit vigil by guarding the camp through the night. You will be considered a true warrior.'

"What does a warrior do?" Spiderkit asked, He knew that Stormpool,Mudwhisker and Runningstripe are warriors but he never asked what his father did when he wasn't visting them in the nursery.

"Warriors make up most of the clan. They hunt for the clan, Fight for their clan if they're endangered ,Go to Gatherings, Mark their territory, Train Apprentices and sometimes find a mate and create New kits to become warriors." Mudwhisker meowed. " Sometimes an Apprentice earns their name early when they do action that considered something a warrior would do. Like Honeydust and Brackenfire earned their name when they bravely risked their lives to steal fish from Twolegs."

"Do you ever get to rest when you're a warrior?" Fallowkit sighed.

"Yes you do actually. When you become too old or too wounded to continue your warrior duties then you retire to become a Elder. Once you're a Elder the clan repays for your service as a warrior by hunting and caring for you,Like you've done for them."

"Is Gorsemask a Warrior?" Stoatkit squeaked, The tiny kit allows looked up to the old dark ginger tom and thought that he was the best cat ever.

"No...He's a medicine cat." Stormpool purred, "He heals his clan with the herbs that he finds and he talks to Starclan for signs of the future. Without him, You and your siblings might not have been born."

"Now there's the most important rules of the clans. The Leader and the deputy, The leader is the one who decides who becomes warrior and apprentices, They represents the clan and have to do their best to make good descisons for their clans. They also have nine lives gained from Starclan. Their deputy is the cat who helps them by organizing patrols and helping them make descisons. When the leader dies or retire, The deputy becomes the new leader."

Spiderkit marveled at all the ranks in the clans._'There's so many!...If I ever become leader then I make it so that no one came be treated like Pikepaw and Duskpaw treated me and Lilykit.'_ He promised.

* * *

**Because this filler! Filling up the time!**

**Strangely this is the longest chapter. Also i'm pretty sure you can tell what Stoatkit wants to be when he grows up. But then there's Splashpaw to worry about :.**

**I can't wait to write these guys as apprentices!**


End file.
